Reminiscence of a Sengoku Jidai Maiden II
by ShinjiteruHikari
Summary: Their souls are trapped in the modern era to preserve them their bodies are in Jigoku due to an unpredicted conflict. Will Sesshoumaru now Nakata and Rin now Yukiko remember their origin? Will they return? Violence and remembrance of forgotten legends.
1. Blood

---

Blood. It's vivid pigmentation stained white skin and contradicted the situation dramatically.

White, the color of purity created a further irony to the owner of the skin. Purity was undeniably absent in the owner.

His nature, that of a killer only hinted of its existence through the two red stripes on his arm and face.

He dropped awkwardly to the floor, prone to it. His right arm, applying a limited pressure on the incessantly bleeding cavity at the edge of his sternum. Each breath rattled his chest violently and the rest of his body followed suit.

It didn't hurt but with every pulse of the heart, he felt more and more empty. It was an ominous wave that threatened him silently. Like a knife that sat in the nook of the throat of his soul, he felt single, unaided, feeble and irrefutably, dying.

In the corner of the morbid enactment, a single petrified figure crouched, prone to the obscurity.

He was alone but not alone.

She was alone but not alone.

---


	2. Blood02

A bell ringing… The sound is so enigmatic.

First, a light, tingling pitch drifts through the air, accompanied by a deep and rumbling resonance that reassures.

Drifting through school and into the classroom, like a soggy piece of drift wood arriving unceremoniously on a sandy beach already decorated by the presence of other junk, I wafted towards my seat.

I observed my class with the keen interest of a single bird of prey amidst the clutter of carrion-feeders.

Today was my first time in Dai-Gaku.

I am unsure of the procedures and what was expected of me. The only thing I knew was the room which I was meant to learn in, my class. It did not surprise me. The last stage of my education before I will drift without a real purpose into adulthood: it had to be like the start of my life.

The room was bright and large- a typical art studio. The not-so-faint smell of turpentine and wooden shavings clung tightly to the air and its constant smell nearly stifled me. For the rest, however, they were strangely accustomed to it.

Probably because they were meant to be here,

I am a science student; however, by a sudden and sad twist of the fates, I scored three percent lower then the required grade and lost the scholarship to study for the much more expensive Science course which my humble orphan home could barely afford. Was I disturbed or disappointed? Inevitably, a human would experience such emotions after falling so close to your goal but realizing that you have missed it merely.

I missed my goal because directly before the exams, I had been swiftly distracted by the enigmatic nature of Japanese history and art: stupidly burying me in books meant for art or humanity students. Not for me. Everyone had noticed the sudden and aggressive interest and soon, I was recommended to this higher institute and here I am: the-out-of-placed meant-to-be science student studying for a future unknown to me. At least, a generic future unknown to me: for strangely, I have always thought, fate has bent and controlled my life: Like I am some avatar, meant to be used to become something great.

-For a typical art student.

Many students clustered in groups of undefined numbers while the rare few sat alone.

"Echizen Haruhi….

Yuki-Ko" . I was reminded of my name and my single and unaided right arm crept higher to make my presence known to sensei-…. What was his name?

Setsuna-Sensei.

Everyone in front turned their head slowly, as if to show remorse for not noticing my quiet entrance. They tried to make their attempt to acknowledge me small and insignificant but unbeknownst to them, I was observing them very closely. Each of their actions told me what many would only find out after spending a considerable amount of time with the person.

Perhaps it was because of my history in an orphanage, but I was always keen to the actions of others, and from there I could deduce over a million dormant reactions struggling for dominance.

I remained stone-faced and the majority returned to their discussions while others maintained a curious glance.

Like I cared.

I came from a local orphanage perhaps a few miles for Dai-Gaku.

I was not abandoned as a child.

Neither had my parents passed away leaving me to no existent relatives.

I was found.

Five years ago.

I was supposedly fifteen.

In the heat of the afternoon, they found a woman.

Crouched awkwardly under an ancient tree; nude. At first, they thought her dead until she collapsed forward. Her lean limbs splayed in an awkward and paradoxical scene of vulgarity but serene peace. Those who found her were both disgusted and morbidly intrigued.

The first thought they entertained was who would tarnish and procure such a maiden?

That was me.

I had no name, no memory whatsoever, only a face.

They said I suffered from trauma, probably because of a violent sexual harassment encounter, I had lost my memory. They said that I had opened my eyes but there was this unnatural and unnerving blankness present in them (typical to trauma victims). When I had come to, the first thing I did was mumble.

"Seh, shh, seshshs- hesshs…" The matron would playfully poke at me to get me to smile.

I can't remember much, but the pushy feeling from inside. Like a rider on a blind-folded horse, driving it further and further into what it cannot see. The horse stumbles on unwilling, afraid that it would collapse yet mysteriously obeying the commands. I was driven by a purpose I could not tell.

Some days when I sit alone under the fine drizzle of water dripping from the rusted shower tap, I try to think of my life before I had been found.

The furthest memory, to me now, is distant.

White hair, blood; and, what was like a hakama. It was some insistent dream that pressed on; determined to remain in my memory.

Hey people

I hope you will like the sequel better than the prequel. haha for the plot you would just have to figure it out yah? dont worry, I have it all planned... hehe


	3. Blood03

A normal day for me would be one of wandering endlessly through the crowded streets of Tokyo: Nothing on me but a white singlet, faded jeans and a 10,00 Yen bill.

Oh, and my reputation which is worth less than that.

Such is the life the delusional delinquent Nakata.

Hair that is bleached for an eternity and not much of a future…

But really… I wouldn't mind spending my money on Uchida's Internet Café playing star craft and beating the pathetic guy on the next Com to end up getting pushed out of the café for being a nuisance to the peace AND to be let in again by Uchida-san who pities me.

It's really fun to use everyone.

"Get a life boy! Get a job!" Uchida's hearty voice thunders through the café at peak hour. I sit through his rants sipping black coffee bought with money from some fund given to people who are under an orphanage's care but are living individually.

See, I'm well cared for. An orphanage gives me an allowance. Legally, I am still a teenager. Biologically, I am an adult, according to what I have been told. My age is undetermined.

Almost makes me feel like saying "What the Hell". But yeah, I had amnesia or something, and I was found somewhere, I forgot the details and I don't want to bother remembering.

Anyway, since I seem apt to take care of myself and my age cannot be determined (cheers to modern technology), I' still "Under the caring wing of the orphanage until I am officially (but unofficially) twenty five." Which would be in two more years.

Isn't it funny? I was GIVEN an age. I did not live through my age, I was GIVEN an age,

They told me that the machine was screwed or something because it showed some incredible date.

What the Hell, I know that I'm young. Twenty-five something? Not really. I do not know. But hell, I feel ancient! Using Internet lingo: "lmfao".

Strangely I feel like I've lived an eternity on this earth which is probably because I live the same life day by day. So, a day unofficially seems like a year.

"hehe…" I'd like to know what'd happen to me after my allowance runs out.

I sip the last of my coffee and gather my wallet to walk back out to the streets of Tokyo.

Nakata the ancient delusional delinquent.

Weather's good.

It feels good.

Rin's POV

Ah, it's a cold day… so cold.

I like the weather when it is like this: makes me want to shout.

It's going to rain soon, I can smell the wet asphalt churned with the faint tinge of autumn leaves. Makes me want to sing.

My life is accented by random feelings of happiness and just as random feelings of hopelessness. This erratic life is probably what defines my personality. I feel happy over the smallest things that probably tell of how simplistic I am.

Yet, my sometimes random and rampant raves of how pathetic I am often have an effect on my personality and during my periods of "low": I make errant or rash decisions that make my life seem even MORE random and erratic.

For example, taking a sudden and intense interest to the history of Japan and into its ancient arts as a relief for the intense studying to get into the science stream.

The word fun is subjective. Then, my idea of fun was researching on ancient arts of Ninja-Do (A/N Pronounced "DO" as in "dough" not the verb "do"). My form tutor had noticed the avid interest and when I did not get the scholarship, recommended me into this institute of higher learning.

"Interest is the root of learning, Yuki-ko. You will definitely catch-up to what they have learnt."

Whatever.

Well, its not like I'm struggling in this class. We do interesting things, like art lessons: Something, I'm good at. Perhaps, the only thing that made my presence to the class remembered was the random and melancholic drawing of a tree I had recently finished. It was based on the theme "What defines you?"

A tree. I can't explain why I drew a tree and it makes me sound pathetic. My life can be compared to a tree. However, this holds true at least because I was FOUND under a tree and from there my so-called identity was created.

Nevertheless, I still managed to capture the attentions of my classmates who all declared it had the most impact and the most in depth meaning of all.

If only they knew, it was just a tree.

End

Only 3 Review… sniff

THANK YOU DCOD! I LOVE YOU!


	4. Blood04

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!!

The coffee is bitter today.

Uchida is frustrated.

I laugh.

His mood always resonates in the result of his coffee. I choose to sit in the corner of his café, as I am usually the target of his frustrations. The gentle rain on the window dabbles and makes strange shadows in the table. It makes interesting patterns on my arm and that made me feel as if I were some great legend, not a human.

"Too long have I seen you here boy!' Uchida hollers from across and startled the customer in the first booth.

"The coffee is bitter…"

Uchida strides over and seats himself next to me. The cheap polyester seat inflates and I am raised over a pocket of air from under me. I sidle toward the window in slight discomfort. I dislike contact. I really dislike contact.

"How many times have I told you, boy? Go to school or get a job."

"You always said I was stubborn… and I'm not dying from this life."

"You will soon! You sit at that computer and do nothing but make the other players feel stupid, you're only living on coffee." Uchida shoved a grubby finger in the direction of seven ancient computers. I shrug.

They're really dumb

"Go to school…" he gave way to an exasperated sigh.

"I worry for you boy, you're a wasted brat.' He attempted to knock my left temple in a friendly gesture but I caught his pudgy fist. I placed it calmly on the table but returned it with a scowl I only gave to those punks who bother me.

"No."

I got up and edged my way across Uchida who had cornered me in the booth.

"Keep you're mind open, Hayahoshi Daigaku is not that far. They have spaces in the computing course and I heard they have pro-gamers. " he paused. I could sense the hopefulness in his tone.

I increased my stride, perhaps the youth park would be an interesting place to spend my time. Watching punks oppress and harass school girls from Daigaku is fun and time-occupying business. Daigaku should end at about 3.30PM today…

I placed the whole 10,000 Yen Bill on the counter. I predict that hunger would back off at-least until tomorrow morning.


End file.
